The Curse of the Attachment B
by Metoria
Summary: Bit and Jamie have to take the GED exam and so here's their adventure. Based on a true story! Funny! Please R&R Thank you! :D


Zoids- Curse of the Attachment B

…

Bit and Jamie called at the same time. However they called two different Secretaries…

… Jamie's Story…

Jamie dialed the number. "Hi! I'd like to take the GED… what's that? No I don't have the paper work I was hoping you might be able to tell me- No, I need the paper work. You see I- No I didn't drop out! Of course not. I've been home schooled!… Yes, Ma'am. I see…uh huh. There isn't a high school near by… No you see I- No I don't know what the closest district is, you see I…" Jamie sighed. This had to be the Skajillionth time he was cut off. He was trying to tell the lady that he was home school because he was on a Zoids team and that the closest town wasn't for miles! He had been taught at home. "I see… No, Ma'am you see I don't know what school would have my records. I-" Jamie sighed again. "I don't know what school district I was home schooled through. What? No I'm NOT a drop out. I was taught at home all my life!" He said firmly. "Yes, ma'am. I see. Yes, okay. I'll call you once I've completed it. Call for Penny? Is that you? Okay I'm sorry I was just making sure. Yes, goodbye." Jamie hung up. Okay he needed to first go find out what school district had his records then go and get some paper work for the GED.

…Bit's Story…

Bit dialed the number. "Hello, I'd like to take the GED. Yes ma'am the GED. I was home schooled all my life and then I dropped out to pursue my Zoids career. Yes ma'am. Oh…my old school district is really far away… Yes ma'am. You'll call them? The number? I'm not sure of the number ma'am. But it is in the northern mountains. Yes that's the one. The paperwork? Hmm… I can get it from any school district? Oh okay. Yes there is a school in the town nearest here although it's still far… Mail it to me? Really? Oh well okay. Yes ma'am Thank you very much. I'll call you once I've filled it out. Mail it to you?" He then wrote down her address. He also gave her his number incase she had to inform him about something. "Oh if I need to call you, who should I ask for? Bonnie? Great thanks so much! Bye." He hung up. 'Wow she was nice.'

Now he just had to wait for the paperwork to arrive.

…Jamie's Story Part II…

Jamie walked into the school. He didn't know his way around. He asked directions for the Guidance office. And was then directed to the gymnasium. He then turned around and hoped that he might have better luck on his own. He was then stopped in the hall way and given a terrible trouble by a teacher. "You skipping boy?" The woman asked. She was an old hag really. That was the only way he could describe her.

"No ma'am I don't go to this school you see I-"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Ma'am please I-" Jamie was then cut off again and escorted to the principal's office.

He was starting to get annoyed. He usually had a good amount of patience… not this time. He entered the principal's office. "Young man, do you want detention?" Then the man stopped and studied Jamie curiously. Now was his chance.

"Sir, I-don't-go-to-school-here!-I-was-looking-for-the-Guidance-office-and-I-got-lost!" Phew he got it out.

The man looked at him. "What's you name?"

Jamie gave it.

The man turned to his computer and pulled up the name. "Oh I see. You were home school through us correct?

"Yes Sir." Jamie said politely.

The man's attitude didn't change much.

"What are you doing here? Looking to be enrolled?" the man asked coolly.

"No sir you see I want to take the GED."

The man eyed him. "Did you drop out?"

Jamie's eye twitched but he didn't lose his smile. "No sir, I just think I'm ready."

The man looked back at his computer then back at Jamie. "Well what do you want me to do about it? The Guidance office handles that."

Jamie's anger tight grip on the chair was increasing he heard it crack under his fingertips. 'Keep it cool.' "Can you direct me to it?" He asked.

The principal, who didn't seem to want to get out of his comfy chair stood with a huff. He didn't leave his office however. "Just follow this hall to your right it's the room with glass doors and an large orange counter." He said as though he were bored. Once Jamie stepped out of his office the door slammed behind him.

"Jerk." Jamie said to himself then made his way down to the room. It was easily spotted luckily. He entered and went to the counter. There was a woman working like crazy on the computer behind the desk. "Ma'am."

She looked up and cheerful smile spread across her face. "Hello dear, what can I do for you?"

Some one nice! "I want to take the GED but I need my records and some paper work." He said as sweetly as he could.

She turned back to computer. "Records… What's your name?"

He gave it again.

She studied the computer. "I'll have to get them from the vault." She stood and left.

Jamie waited where he was. He tapped his fingers on the counter as he waited. Then another woman walked in. "What do you want?" She asked in a witchy tone.

Jamie nearly jumped out of his skin. "oh you see I want to take my GED and well the lady behind the desk-"

"Get to the point!" she snapped.

He WAS… "I'm taken care of." he said simply.

The lady eyed him then huffed and walked away.

Jamie was about to yell after her but thought better of it… Besides the lady from behind the desk was back. "Do you need copies?"

"Yes ma'am I believe so." Jamie said. "Also I'm supposed to pick up some paper work for the GED itself."

"Right there." She pointed to the papers on the counter to Jamie's right. "You'll need the main application and the Attachment A. I'm know. I'm not sure about Attachment B though. Take it anyway, just in case."

Jamie thanked her and gathered all the papers and left ASAP.

…Bit's Story Part II…

Bit sat on the couch eating junk food and looking quite unattractive. "Hey Bit, you have mail." Brad said handing him an envelope.

"Wow that was fast! I only called her yesterday!" He took the envelope and looked at the papers.

…Jamie's Story Part III…

He stared at the papers. He didn't really understand how to fill them out. Some papers and parts he couldn't fill out because Penny had to and then the school district did also. And then there was the question about whether he need the Attachment B. He filled out what he could and then called Penny up. "Yes, hello ma'am, it's Jamie again, I have a question about the application- No It's not done yet, you see I- well I'm trying to tell you I don't understand some things." Jamie sighed as she interrupted him again. She was such a witch! Jamie held his cool though. "I was wondering if I need the Attachment B, that's all! I do? Alright thank you. What my date? Oh yes I'd like to know it. The Third and Fourth? Yes Thank you." He hung up. He began to fill out the Attachment B. Then he called the school. "Yes… Uhm I picked up some papers to take the GED and there are parts that need to be filled out by a school official… yes that's right. I have to come out and speak with a counselor? Alright, thank you." Jamie hung up and went to the school. He entered the guidance office, knowing where it was now. He went to the counter and the same friendly lady that was there yesterday was sitting behind it. "Hello ma'am…"

She looked up. "Hello dear what can I do for you?" She asked with the same enthusiasm as before.

Jamie held up the papers. "I need to speak with a guidance counselor to fill out some papers for the GED." He prayed she was one.

She stood and took the papers. She looked at them, "Well, I don't know that much about the GED. However…" Then the cranky lady from before came in and gave Jamie a nasty look.

"Oh, Mrs. Crank!" The lady said. "He has a question about the GED papers. He needs to speak with a guidance counselor to fill them out."

The lady took them from the nice lady and looked at them. "Well I don't know what you want me to do about it." She said in a Cranky tone… then Jamie began to put it together. Mrs. Crank is Cranky… Mrs. Cranky… hm… Fitting.

"I need a school official to fill them out." He clarified.

"Well why can't you do it?"

Jamie pointed to a section on the paper of the Attachment B. "It requires a school official's signature here and the school stamp."

She didn't seem to appreciative that he was telling her what to do.

"Well I can't help you. Mrs. Ginty handled the GED before ask her." The lady handed the papers back and walked away.

He looked at the secretary who seemed unaffected by the other ladies rudeness. He sighed.

"Here I'll take you to Mrs. Ginty." The nice lady said. "Mrs. Ginty?"

A lady at a desk looked up. "Yes?" She seemed like she was nice although there wasn't much of a smile on her face.

"This young man has some questions about some paper work and the GED." The lady said then retreated, which wasn't a good sign for Jamie.

He walked in and sat down. "Well ma'am I need you to fill this part out." He showed her the paper; Attachment B.

She looked at it. He repeated that he was home schooled but the school had his records. He even had them with him so they didn't go running all over the place.

She filled out the proper places and signed it. "Okay all set…" She said unemotionally.

He stood thanked her and ran out of there as fast as possible. He called Penny. "Hello Ma'am? Yes I've finished the paper work… yes… what?…" she had to be kidding… why didn't she say so before hand? "Mail it to you? Alright your address?" He wrote it down and then sent it out ASAP. His test was in a month.

…Bit's Story Part III…

He looked at the papers. They were all filled out as well as they could be. Save for what the school officials had to do. How was he going to get the school officials to fill it out? He called up Bonnie. "Hello Bonnie? I just have a quick question. You see there are parts on the paper work that the school officials have to fill out and… what's that? You'll send it to them? Really? Wow thanks so much! Yeah I'll send it out today. My date? Oh okay… the fifth and sixth? Okay great! Yeah it should work I'll call if it doesn't. Thanks a lot ma'am!" He hung up and sent the paper work out ASAP.

…Jamie's Story Part IV…

Jamie sat working on his new strategy for the upcoming match. "Hey Jamie phone for you!" Brad said handing Jamie the phone.

"Hello? Oh Penny… what's that? My records? Yes I sent them.. What? You didn't need them?" Now she tells him… "I see…huh? Reschedule me? Oh okay I suppose so… the twelfth and thirteenth? Alright sure. Huh? Yeah I filled out the Attachment B… Yes... Oh you have it okay good." Jamie sighed. 'Give me a heart attack…' "Yes ma'am alright I'll mark it on my calendar the twelfth and Thirteenth. Yes ma'am."

Oi…

A few days passed…

"Jamie phone!" Brad handed Jamie the phone.

"Hello? Oh Penny, what's that? Oh I didn't need the Attachment B. Alright thank you."

…Bit's Story Part IV…

Bit dialed the number. "Hello Bonnie? Yeah sorry to say I need to reschedule. Yeah , you see I have a Zoid battle on one of the dates you gave me. Yes that's right. The Twentieth and Twenty first? Sure sounds good to me. Yes thank you very much… What's that? Oh all the paper work is done? Wow that's great! Yeah Thank you! I'll do well on the test don't you worry what's that? Yes I'll kick butt in the Zoid battle! Thank very much ma'am!" Bit hung up.

…Jamie's Story Part V…

It was a week before Jamie's exam.

"Jamie Phone!" Brad handed Jamie the phone.

"Hello? Oh Penny! What's that? Reschedule? Again? The nineteenth and twentieth? Well sure I suppose so. Alright, yes, thank you." Jamie hung up. Oi…

…Bit's Story Part V…

Bit kicks butt at the Zoid Battle.

…Jamie's Story Part VI…

Two days after Part V.

"Jamie Phone." Brad handed Jamie the phone.

Jamie took it dreading it. "Hello? Penny? Reschedule? The Twentieth and Twenty first? Yes alright… is this the last time I'm going to be rescheduled. It is? Okay thank you." Jamie hung up and sighed. He was feeling so frustrated.

…Bit's story Part VI…

Uhhh… nothing happened… Never mind.

…Jamie's Story Part VII…

A week before Jamie's Exam… again…

"Jamie.. I'm not your secretary…" Brad handed him the phone.

Jamie took it. "Hello? Penny? What?! I needed the Attachment B? don't you have it? You don't? Don't worry about sending it? Just bring it to the test? Yes ma'am." Jamie hung up and ran out of the base and back to the school.

He went to the orange counter. The nice lady wasn't there. He grabbed the Attachment B. He filled it out then ran to Mrs. Ginty. "Ma'am, could you fill this back out again?"

The woman looked at it then at Jamie. "I'm going to need to see your records.

Jamie had mailed those to Penny. "I'm afraid I don't have them on me. But you have them in your vault the lady and the counter got them for me last time.

"She's on vacation I'm afraid so I can't fill this out until I see your files." She said coolly.

"But you filled it out before!" Jamie pleaded."

"Don't worry." she said. "Just leave this with me and then I'll have it filled out.

"My test is in a week ma'am!"

"We'll have it filled out by then." She said casually.

Jamie could do nothing but agree. He left and went back to the base and sat by the phone awaiting news on his Attachment B… it was like a curse or something.

…Bit's Story Part VII…

… uhm… he stole a cookie from Leena…

…Jamie's Story Part VIII…

Jamie wasn't sure how long he sat and waited. Then the phone finally rang. Brad had run away, tired of answering the phone for Jamie. "Hello? Oh Penny? What? I didn't need the Attachment B? oh… okay.. Yes.. Thank you I will do well…" Jamie hung up. RING! He picked it up. "Hello? Oh Mrs. Ginty? You finished the Attachment B? okay yes Thank you. It's waiting in the guidance office? Yes thank you very much." Jamie hung up again. His eye twitched.

Jamie began laughing like such a crazy person that everyone nearby quickly fled, terribly afraid.

…Bit's Story Part VIII…

Jamie hung up the phone then out of no where began laughing like a crazy person. Bit stood slowly and backed out of the room carefully so as not to upset the crazy person.

…Jamie's Story Part IX…

Jamie walked into the school and picked up the Attachment B then quickly left.

…Bit's Story Part IX…

"I SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!!!!!"

…Bit and Jamie's Story Part X…

The day of the Exam finally arrived. Bit and Jamie arrived at the same place at the same time.

"Whoa Jamie! Fancy meeting you here!"

"Bit?" Jamie asked incredulous. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking my GED what else?"

"I bet you had so much trouble with Penny huh."

Bit seemed confused. "Who's Penny?"

"The one who arranged everything and the one you sent all the paper work to."

"Oh no I sent my stuff to a lady named Bonnie. She was really nice. Did pretty much everything for me." Bit said cheerfully.

Jamie's eye twitched as they went into the test area.

DUE TO THE LAWS, OUTSIDE VIEWERS ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THE TEST SITE FOR FEAR OF CHEATING AND GIVING OUT THE TEST QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS TO OTHERS. THANK YOU.

Bit and Jamie came out of the exam on the second day.

"Wow that was easy!" Bit said cheerfully.

"The paper work was Harder than the exam!" Jamie said exasperatedly.

Then the two laughed as they celebrated their new diplomas.

The End…

[Jamie's Story is based on a real story… my sister's… poor lass. Although she still has to take the exam. Hope you liked please R&R thank you.


End file.
